


Two Sides of the Same Hero.

by Djedereshotep



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steve/Tony - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poor Tony, Sweet Steve Rogers, broken Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djedereshotep/pseuds/Djedereshotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt given to me by a member of a FB group. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Hero.

"Remember kids. Stay in school. Expand your mind. Do what you can for God, your country and your family. And what else?"

Iron Man prompted enthusiastically to the excited children sitting on the school bleachers. 

"Never give up, never give in, reach for your dreams and win!"

They all chanted. Giggling. 

"Okay, that's a wrap. Group hug! Gently...gently. Don't hurt each other now." 

It was a sight to watch for Captain America. When Iron Man first joined the team he was naturally reluctant. While Steve Rogers advocated fresh blood and new members. He missed the easy camaraderie he had with the Howling Commandos. 

Steve watched on as the children showered their affection on this enigmatic tin man. Several came to him as well. Good to know he still had support. But Steve's displacement felt very real. 

When Doctor Doom's bots attacked the city. Iron Man was there. Sparing not one second to securing the safety of the multitude of New York's inhabitants. Barking out orders to police and medical staff in a clear and confident voice. A voice that even compelled Captain America to follow Iron Man's orders. They were sound, and just and most of all. They were perfect. 

_He_ was perfect. 

After the children were corralled back to their classrooms. Steve crossed his gloved arms. 

"You know Shell Head. You may be putting me out of business."

Steve grinned. Eyes full of mirth. Good at hiding his fears. The tumultuous storm hidden in his chest. Behind crossed arms and a good thick layer of corded muscle and taught skin. 

"Nonsense Cap. If it wasn't for you. Guys like me wouldn't have a chance. Your the original hero. No one can take that away from you. Least of all me. You were and still are my inspiration. America will always need you. I will always need you."

Iron Man gently clamped a comforting grip upon Steve's right shoulder. 

Steve swallowed thickly keeping his composure well. He was used to performing. He nodded.

"Thanks Iron Man. Really. I think I needed to hear that."

Iron Man clapped the thoughtful Captain on the back. 

"Good! Glad I can help. As you know crime never stops. See you later Captain." 

Steve nodded. Watching his teammate. Watching the red and gold paragon of good and right. Rip out his heart and taking it with him. 

"Oh boy..."

Steve pinked and looked around. Deciding it was best to leave. 

***************************

"Jarvis, I'm going to need a battle diagnostic. I think we need to upgrade the Occipito Mastoid Padding. Those bots hit hard and I'm really gunning for that Extremis Tech."

"Of course you are Sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah. Is. Is Pepper on that CEO trip?"

"Yes sir, two months."

"Good. Tony Stark's smile was melancholy, but he really was happy for Pepper and, well...Happy. He was married to his suit and he knew that. Tony knew it was too good to last. 

Tony looked at his suit as he absently took a glass and a bottle of whiskey from his shop table drawer. The drinking probably didn't help either. 

The first glass went down easy enough. Tony's thoughts turn quickly from Pepper to Steve Rogers. The sad look in the Captain's eyes assaulted Tony's senses. The last thing he wanted was to "out do" Captain America. He just wanted the Captain to be proud of him. To not fuck up the one pure thing he had. Tony Stark was scared. But Iron Man wasn't. He always knew what to do and say. Tony shattered the whiskey slicked tumbler against the garage wall. 

Iron Man knows what to do. Tony Stark only knew one thing. He grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed out in one of his Audi's. 

"Don't wait up for me Honey."

Tony was going to go find a tall blonde male. With as close to the body and looks of Steve Rogers as Tony could find and vent his frustrations horizontally.


End file.
